Scripts, schemas, and other cognitive structures and processes have been important in predicting and understanding sexual aggression perpetration and victimization. In particular, individuals who have a close cognitive association between the concept of power and the concept of sex are more likely to commit sexually aggressive acts. The central aim of this research is to better understand the development of these cognitive power-sex associations in late adolescence. Four potential causal factors are examined -- parental socialization, same-sex peer socialization, media consumption, and lived experience (experiencing sexual aggression either as a perpetrator or a victim). A two-wave longitudinal panel design is utilized. Participants will be male and female students beginning their first year in college. Cognitive power-sex associations are measured using a computerized cognitive priming task. Parental and peer socialization are assessed by semi-structured interviews. Media consumption, sexual experience, and victimization and perpetration history are assessed through self-report questionnaires. All measures are collected at two times -- early in participants' first year in college and one year later. The study will provide vital information about the development of cognitive power-sex associations during a crucial developmental period. As well, it will indicate the relative contributions of socialization via parents, peers, and the media. It will provide further data concerning the relationship between sexual aggression and power-sex associations. Results will aid in a fuller understanding of the cognitive processes that underlie sexual aggression perpetration.